Karma
by rabid-fan11322
Summary: Kohona was a Quiet Peaceful place excluding the Demon Carrier and Wars. Key word: Was. Ranma wakes up to find himself in a whole different dimension, filled with ... Ninja! Kami really seems to hate him. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.


**A/N: Here is my newest fanfiction. Hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ****plot line!**

* * *

Chapter 1. A Different Outcome

* * *

Ranma P.O.V

Lightning flashed outside, casting the room in sudden brightness. Thunder soon came, joining the rain as it fell, striking the asphalt outside. It was as if the very heavens were crying. A loud 'thwack' resounded around the room as a leg repeatedly hit a bamboo stick, its head covered with cloth. Another loud 'thwack' attacked the bamboo stick again, snapping the head clean off. A young boy stood panting in the middle of the room. Surrounding him was a steady growing pile of bamboo heads, nearly overflowing the entire room. The young boy slowly stood up, as if he wasn't only 16 summers old. His joints creaked and popped as he stretched his neck around, completing several full circles. He looked around the room like a predator. The young boy wore a bright red, chinese style, shirt and black slacks. He wore his black hair in a tight pigtail, seeming to defy all gravity as it stood straight up. His eyes were a curious green, blue and filled with hardship and regret as well as angry and rebellion. His name was Ranma.

* * *

Ranma stared around the room, angry still fresh in his mind. 'How dare Pops kick him out !' seethed Ranma in his mind, and it had seemed like such a great day too.

_It had been an early morning, Pops had thrown him into the pond for a quick spar. "What ya do that for Pop!" Screamed a young, busty girl as she broke through the surface of the pond, Ranma had changed into a girl._

"_It'll do you good, Oh why must I have such a weak and ungrateful son!" _

"_You take that back!" Ranma's ego had been damaged, it was too late for Genma Saotome. A foot appeared at the edge of Genma's vision before he was kicked into the pond. A angry panda bursted out, switching between signs decorated with kanji symbols. "Aw shut up old man" I had replied as I punched and kicked Genma back into the pond. "I've beaten a god, I bet I can take out a old man like you!" I boasted to Pops. "Heck, I don't have to even have use my secret techniques!" The Panda lunged out ready to deck his son, to prove that he could not yet beat the founder of The Saotome School of Anything Goes, when he heard something that made him stop still in his tracks. _

"_Breakfast is ready" Kasumi said. As if someone had played a fast forward button, the whole household came and sat at the table, ready for breakfast. None would dare to miss one of the best meals that could be served on earth. After setting out the meal, me and Pops had started our ritual, the Saotome's Secret Food attack. Chopsticks flew as food disappeared off the plates. Quickly Genma snagged the last pickle. "Give that back old man, It's mine." I had yelled, chasing Pops. _

A thud resounded outside, hitting the wooden frame of the abandoned cabin I had found earlier on. I paused in my flashback and thought about checking it out. After pausing for a few more seconds I stopped, ready to enter back into my flashback.

_Happosai had turned around the corner, hit Genma on his head, grabbed the pickle and ate it. I had screamed in fury as he swallowed. Blinded with rage I had started attacking the freak, forgetting that even then he was stronger than me. He had hit me with his pipe, threw towards Akane and bowled her over. "BAKA" Akane had yelled. She whirled around and hit Ranma to LEO (Lower Earth Orbit) "And don't come back!" She yelled as she threw his bag and traveling gear up. _

And here he was, stuck in an abandoned cabin, in the middle of a downpour. The rain hit the cabin roof, striking the tiles. It hadn't gotten better after the failed wedding, Akane had just become even more violent. Another thud hit the frame and the door shuddered. Ranma's danger sense was screaming. He slid across the floor, reaching the door. Quickly he opened the door...to find that nobody was there. "Huh?" He quickly stepped out, looking around as his hair turned red and gained several assets. 'Nobody looks up' a voice whispered, followed by a large crack and a swirling green vortex, heading straight to him.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I know not everyone loves authors notes, they get SO annoying but if I get at least one comment I'll add a new chapter. See ya!**

(\/)

(. .)

C('')('') The Bunny is Watching!

END CHAPTER


End file.
